Awkward
by EnigmaticMind2016
Summary: There was a mate for everyone in life, he was not hers. OR Sid tries to play matchmaker and gives Keeva an unhealthy dose of anxiety that only Diego can ease. No problem.


**A/N: I'm back with another one-shot! So, I've noticed a few of my dear reviewers are Keeva/Diego fans. They're cute, I get it, I really do, but they don't sync. Allow me to show you through this painfully awkward one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age. I do own my OCs.**

Awkward

"So, have you told him yet?"

Keeva blinked, swinging her head around to look st Sid. "Told who what?"

"You know," Sid pressed with a poorly concealed smile, "Diego."

"And what do I need to tell Diego?" Keeva rose a brow. "You know," Sid grinned, "that you're in love with him."

Keeva choked on her own spit, stopping cold. " _What?"_ She hurried to recover the distance to the sloth's side, "I am not in love with Diego."

"Sure you are," Sid assured, "I mean, it's kind of obvious."

"Obvious?" Keeva shook her head.

"Sure!" Sid boasted. "You're always together, sometimes you guys disappear for hours, and you're close. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean?" The sloth waggled his eyebrows. "I don't," Keeva said in a dead tone, "and I'm not in love with Diego. Do us all a favor, Sid, and maybe worry about your own love life."

"Where are you going?" Sid's tone was sly, and an involuntary heat rushed to her face. Because they both knew she was going to seek out Diego. Keeva growled at the sloth over her shoulder, "none of your business, sloth."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if he makes a move! He's in love with you too, ya know!"

Keeva didn't dignify that with a response and rushed off, mind reeling.

Keeva felt nearly spastic now as she hurried to catch up with Diego. They were going hunting, hunting was all they were ever doing when 'they disappeared for hours.' The she-wolf shook her head, thoroughly repulsed by the fact that Sid could even consider that they were up to anything... _lewd._

They were close, yes. In more ways than one? Also yes, but not the closeness to which Sid had referred. They hunted, roughhoused, even took their rests together. That was as physical as it ever got. Period.

They were also bonded emotionally. As predators, the two of them just _got_ one another. Little explinantion was needed. Like when one or the other of them needed to get away from the herd. Why? Because, even though everyone in the herd was a friend, and very dear to them. Any predator could find it tempting, and subsequently uncomfortable, to hang around a bunch of plant eaters 24/7. Hence their long hours away hunting.

They could also communicate with one another more freely than they could with the herd members. Simple things like bragging rights on a hunt, and jokes, and other menial things were considered unsettling, if not downright repulsive by their herd members.

But there were also deeper things, like their pasts. Diego had both come from packs with strict hierarchies, but also deep familial bonds. Manny and Sid didn't understand that they couldn't "just" leave, and there was no way for them to explain, no way to make them understand.

They were close, they spent a lot of time together, they were even affectionate to a certain level (friendly nuzzles were _just_ friendly nuzzles, don't make it weird). Keeva did love Diego, as a best friend and a pack mate, she did. She loved Diego, but she was not _in_ love with him.

And not that she made a habit of trusting Sid's...anything really. How was she supposed to know if Diego was in love with her or not? Typical tough guy, Diego was not very forthcoming with his emotions, something that frustrated her endlessly. He was also a bit too temperamental for her tastes, not violent by any means, just easily frustrated. Made him hard to work with sometimes.

As far as looks, Keeva wasn't complaining. He was handsome. Tawny fur, shining hazel green eyes, tall, and broad shouldered. Diego was a stud. Still, Keeva could safely, adamantly, say she wasn't interested. She wasn't drawn to him in the slightest, not that way.

She wasn't in love with him, but he very well could be in love with her. Problem was, the only one who could answer that was-

"There you are."

"Diego!" Her fur bristled in surprise, "hi!"

"Hey yourself," he said raising a brow at her unusual demeanor. "You ready?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Let's go!" Stupid Sid, getting inside her head like this. Clouding her mind with crap when she needed her focus. Diego's shoulder bumped hers as they walked and Keeva sprang away like she'd been struck with a live wire. The action was casual at best, accidental at the very least, and Diego stared at her like she'd lost all of her good sense.

"Okay. What's up with you?"

"Do you love me?" Keeva blurted.

"Of course," Diego blinked at her, confused. The she-wolf was quirky, as he well knew, but this?

"No," Keeva shook her head. "I meant, are you _in_ love with me?"

Diego's face lost all expression.

"Keeva?"

"...yeah?"

"Don't be stupid."

 **A/N: Heh, poor Keeva. Had to make you guys see somehow. Keeva and Diego make better friends than lovers...I might do another one, but through Diego's perspective. Something for me to think about lol Anyway! Tell me your thoughts in comments and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
